Generally, this kind of drag mechanism at the spinning reel is provided with dragging members for applying the braking effect to rotation of the spool and an adjuster for adjusting a braking force of the dragging members, the adjuster rotating to adjust the braking force of the dragging members, thereby adjusting the braking effect to the spool.
Such spinning reel presets an initial braking force against starting rotation of the spool, that is, the initial braking force of the dragging members, to the optimum value corresponding to a target fish, the braking force of the dragging member being adjusted by the adjuster on the basis of the preset value.
The spinning reel provided with the drag mechanism, which presets the initial braking force as above-mentioned, adjusts the braking force of the dragging member by the adjuster for fishing. In this case, it is desirable that, for example, when an angler wants to catch the same kind of fishes, he sets the optimum initial braking force corresponding to the target fish and returns the adjuster, even when temporarily adjusted, to the position where the optimum braking force is obtained.
The adjuster, however, is rotatably adjustable in a range of the maximum braking force to the minimum one of the dragging members, whereby it is difficult for the adjuster to return, after adjusted corresponding to a pulling force of a hooked fish, to the position where the optimum initial braking force is reobtained. Hence, the problem has been created in that, even when the angler intends to catch the same kind of target fishes about equal in the pulling force when hooked, the adjuster shifts each time so as not to obtain a proper braking force.